


KarlNap: Karl Gets Punished

by i_am_abbyy



Series: KarlNap [1]
Category: Sapnap - Fandom, karl - Fandom, karlnap - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Brat Karl, Cock Rings, Deepthroating, Dom Sapnap, Edging, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Lube, M/M, Mild blackmail, Moaning, Overstimulation, Praise, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Swearing, Vibrators, degrading, karlnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_abbyy/pseuds/i_am_abbyy
Summary: Karl and Sapnap go to a party and Karl gets tipsy and starts dancing on George, Sapnap gets jealous and punishes him to make sure he knows that he is his and nobody else's.My friend Fern gave me this prompt so thanks lmao
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: KarlNap [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181402
Comments: 6
Kudos: 177
Collections: mcyt smuts





	KarlNap: Karl Gets Punished

Karl groaned as he woke up, Sapnap was still lying next to him spooning him in a tight embrace. His stomach grumbled loudly as he reached for his phone, he hoped it hadn’t woken his partner up but that was too late, Sapnap shifted to pull Karl closer.

“Good morning babe” He mumbled in a low tired voice, “What’re you looking at?” He questioned as Karl was going through his messages.

“Oh it’s Dream, he’s invited us to a party tonight at his house if you wanted to go?”  
“Hell yeah, let’s go it’ll be awesome”  
“Ok I’ll let him kno-”

Karl’s sentence was cut short as Sapnap moved to sit on top of him, who took his phone and put it back on the table. “Are you hungry because you sure sounded it” He glared down at Karl with a smirk on his face, “Yeah, I am can we go get food, I wanna get McDonald’s though if that’s alright with you?”

“Oh Karl, you’re so innocent I wasn’t on about food darling” Sapnap muttered into Karl’s ear sending a flurry of butterflies and anxiety through him, “Oh I- I um” He didn’t know what to say as an overwhelming number of emotions built up inside of him. “Come on baby use your words” Sapnap leant in closer and began grinding on Karl’s crotch making the smaller man squirm and let out quiet moans, his cock began to harden with each movement and the consistent eye contact the pair held made the atmosphere heated. 

“Sap you make me feel so good, please touch me I want to cum so bad you’re such a tease” Karl wailed out looking away from his partner, Sapnap grabbed his face and brought it back to meet his and he brought him into a deep kiss slowly pulling away and planting kisses on his neck occasionally biting and sucking to leave hickeys. 

Karl was writhing about even more trying to gain even more friction against himself and that’s when Sapnap sat up and sat on the end of the bed. “Come here slut if you want more” Sapnap knew what Karl liked, he’d edge him and overstimulate him until he physically couldn’t take it any longer. He would degrade him until he felt worthless and he would mark him as his own property to show others who he belonged to. 

Sapnap tapped his knee indicating to the other to go sit, Karl sat up and crawled over to him and sat down. “Face me whore, you’re going to enjoy this”

Karl could feel Sapnap’s hot breath on the back of his neck which got him even more riled up, “Please touch me already Sap” He received a slap across the mouth, “That’s sir to you, understand slut?” Karl nodded his head not answering verbally, “I said answer me whore!” Sapnap demanded, “Y-yes sir, please touch me sir I want you to wreck me”

The man hummed in approval, but he wasn’t going to make it easy for the boy, “I’m not going to touch you today, you’re going to get off on my thigh ok?” Karl sighed in disappointment which was only punished with a slap to the back of his head. “Don’t you dare use that sort of manner with me baby, you know what happens when you do that but I’m feeling more lenient this morning, so I won’t punish you.”

The smaller boy sighed in relief, “Now you have 5 minutes to get yourself off on my leg because I’ve already ordered the food and that’s how long it’ll take to get here. So, you better get to work.” He pulled Karl lounge trousers down to his ankles revealing his now throbbing cock which bounced up hitting his stomach.

The smaller man made a few experimental movements on Sapnap’s leg, and once he had found a rhythm, he enjoyed he stuck to it moving backwards and forwards like his life depended on it. Lewd moans escaped his mouth pleasing the taller man, “Such a good slut humping my leg like that” 

He slapped Karl’s bare ass leaving a red hand imprint, Karl could feel his orgasm approaching. The tingling crept up his legs and straight to his head, “Oh my God sir I’m gonna cum, do I have permission please!” Sapnap loved when the boy begged, “Beg more whore and then I might let you.

“Please sir! I’ve been so good for you I really want to cum, it’ll make me feel so good!” Sapnap was impressed at the immediate response from the boy, “Yes darling, cum for me make a mess of yourself like the dirty cum rag you are”

That final sentence sent Karl over the edge, his eyes rolled to the back of his head loosening his grip on the other’s shirt, cum coating Sapnap’s leg and Karl’s stomach, as he rocked himself through his climax whining Sapnap’s name loudly and finally going limp when the door knocked, “One second darling I’ll be back” Sapnap lay Karl on the bed and answered the door, he returned a minute later with a McDonald’s breakfast.

“Come here sweetheart, let’s get you cleaned up quickly” He grabbed some wipes and wiped himself and Karl down, he turned on the TV and put Netflix on. “How do you feel hun, you did so well then and I think you looked stunning” The sudden praise made Karl blush “I love you Sap, I feel really good though thanks” They ate their food and took a nap cuddling each other attentively stroking each other’s hair. 

~~~

By the time they had woken up it was 5pm, and they had an hour to get to the party, Sapnap was first to wake up, “Hey baby it’s time to wake up and get ready, we’ve got to leave in an hour so let’s go” He shook the smaller man awake, they both sat up in bed and after a few minutes they exited the bedroom to take a much-needed shower, do their hair and get dressed. 

~~~  
It was finally time to leave the house, they got into Sapnap’s car and drove to Dream’s house which was around half an hour away. Upon arrival they saw Dream, George, Bad and Skeppy standing on the porch, the 4 men noticed their arrival and ushered them inside.  
“Right boys, time to get absolutely fucked tonight, and I’m looking at you 2” Looking directly at Sapnap and Karl, “I don’t want to find you fucking on my kitchen counter again ok?” The pair just giggled and nodded. 

“DREAM LANGUAGE!” Bad shouted, “Oh come on Bad, I’ll show them the video of you last night of you and your potty mouth if you don’t shut up, you were saying much worse” Skeppy teased making Bad blush a bright red.

“ANYWAYYYY” George commented, “Let’s go get us some drinks!” They walked through to the dining room where beer pong was set up, “Right over there it’s Karl, George and Skeppy and over here it’s me, Sap and Bad” Dream explained the rules of the game turning some music on and they got to playing. 

After an hour Karl was already tipsy whereas the other 5 men were still sober, Karl wasn’t a big drinker so anything a little heavy would send him over the edge. The music volume increased, and Karl was tipsy beginning to dance against George smirking, he pushed George onto the chair and began dancing around him, everyone except Sapnap was cheering him on.

Sapnap was beginning to get angry, his boyfriend was dancing on another man and was enjoying himself, he was trying to hide his feelings but lost it when he sat on George’s lap grinding against him. “WOOOOO GO KARL!” Dream and Bad cheered on encouraging him. 

That’s when Sapnap lost it, he grabbed Karl and removed them from the room. He held a tight grip around Karl’s arm and took him to the car, he pulled his phone out and called Dream, “Where the fuck have you 2 gone?” Dream shouted down the phone confused with a little hint of worry in his voice. 

“Oh don’t worry about us, it’s punishment time for this little bitch and before you ask no it wasn’t anyone’s fault but his own because he knows better.” He hung up the phone and grabbed a fresh 1 litre bottle of water from the backseat, “Drink this NOW!” He commanded, he wanted to sober Karl up before they got home because he had something in store for Karl.

~~~  
Unfortunately for Sapnap but luckily for Karl the journey had taken them 1 and a half hours due to traffic. Karl had drank the water and they were now 5 minutes away from home and he was much more sober than before, they parked up on the side of the road and Sapnap fetched a blindfold and handcuffs out of his door, he didn’t bother speaking to Karl and Karl wasn’t fazed when the cuffs and blindfold were put on him. 

Once back at the house Sapnap got out of the car and walked to the passenger side where Karl was, he opened the door and grabbed Karl by the scruff of the neck dragging him inside and removing the blindfold, “You naughty little whore” He grunted slapping the boy across the face receiving a yelp in response. 

“PFFT, if you thought that hurt then you’re in for a night of pain and torture sweetie” He pulled Karl through to the lounge and sat him on the sofa, he unbuckled his belt and pulled his jeans and boxers down in one swift motion revealing his now fully hard cock. Sapnap was big, significantly bigger than Karl. 

Karl looked ahead with pure fear scribbled all over his face, he licked his dry lips waiting for what could happen. Sapnap grabbed the man by his hair harshly forcing him to look up. 

“You desperate little whore wanting George’s cock, see this?” Karl down in front of him, “Yeah you see that? Well, I’m going to wreck you tonight you needy slut and I don’t give a shit if it hurts do you understand me?” Karl gulped harshly, “Yes sir” his voice trembling in fear. 

He let go of the boy and made him kneel, in a much sweeter voice he whispered, “I know your limits baby but if you need to stop any sooner just slap my leg twice”

“Yes sir” Sapnap going back into dom space positioned his cock at Karl’s mouth, “Open wide bitch” He said and as Karl opened his mouth, he thrust inside feeling the warmth surround him immediately, he didn’t give the boy time to adjust and began to fuck his mouth ruthlessly. Karl gagged and spluttered around the length, saliva drooling from each side of his mouth, his nose was running, and his eyes were filled with tears.

He held both of his hands on the back of Karl’s head guiding him up and down faster and faster each time, the smaller man was whimpering taking short breaths through his nose when possible still gagging though, Sapnap loved the sound of his boyfriend struggling like this as sadistic as it sounded. He loved to break him to his very edge and could do it for hours upon hours. 

“Such- a- good- fucking- boy- KARL!” He pulled out just as he was about to cum and looked down at Karl whose face looked exhausted, precum leaking from each corner of his mouth. Karl surprised Sapnap when he pressed himself all the way back down onto his dick deep throating him once then coming off with a pop. 

“Don’t you dare fucking tease me slut” he demanded and pushed Karl all the way back down making a visible bulge form in his throat, the immense tingle overcame him, and he released into the tight heat of Karl’s throat. 

He held Karl down enjoying the sensation of his throat twitching and flexing around his length, “Look at me whore” Karl opened his eyes looking up at Sapnap still balls deep in his mouth, he gagged pleasing the taller man and he pulled out. 

Karl spluttered a mixture of cum and saliva all over the leather sofa which displeased Sapnap, “I was going to leave your punishment at that but no, you’ve ruined our sofa you naughty bitch” He grabbed a fistful of the boy’s hair and shoved his face into the mix of cum and spit, “Lick it up or else I’ll send Dream this picture of you being such a slut” he held his phone out to Karl, it was a picture from earlier on in the day of him riding his thigh.

He couldn’t have cared less if he saw it or not, so he didn’t obey Sapnap, “Oh so that’s how it’s going to be is it? I guess I won’t please you tonight baby boy, instead I’m going to hurt and tease you”

He picked Karl up and took him to the bedroom and lay him face first on the bed, he walked over to their bathroom where he fetched a vibrator and some ropes, he pulled Karl’s trousers and boxers down and tied the ropes to his legs and handcuffed his hands to the bed frame. 

Karl’s tight hole was now exposed to his partner, “So so pretty” Sapnap sighed snapping a picture then putting his phone down. He spat directly onto Karl’s entrance and teased his hole with the vibrator, the boy was unable to move and could only moan and beg for him to do more to him, “Please sir! Please I beg you just punish me already!” 

A sadistic smirk formed on Sapnap’s face, he grabbed a bottle of lube and lubed his fingers up in the cold substance. He would’ve warmed it up slightly in his hand first but because of the circumstances he didn’t do that, he pushed a finger inside of Karl who let out a wanton moan giving Sapnap fuel to go faster, he pumped vigorously in and out quickly inserting a second finger scissoring the boy. 

Karl couldn’t speak, he was too far gone in a wave of pleasure and could only just lay there moaning. Sapnap then grazed a spot inside of Karl which made his cock twitch and leak precum, “You dirty whore, already about to cum? Fucking hell” He pushed a third and final finger inside and thrusted in and out hitting his prostate each time. 

Without warning Karl came all over the bed sheets, his head drooping lower and lower, a hard slap was given to the back of Karl’s head, “Naughty boy, you didn’t even ask!” He turned on the vibrator and pressed it into Karl purposely making it rest on his now sore prostate and slipping a cock ring around his length. 

Karl squirmed violently underneath him, “I’m sorry sir I really am please don’t do this!” he pleaded over, and over which only made Sapnap hungry for more. He exited the room disregarding Karl’s pleas and left him sprawled out on the bed, he sat at the dining table working on his latest coding project with Dream.

He called Dream’s mobile, he answered surprisingly not drunk.

“Oh hey Sap what’s up? Ready to work on this coding thing?”  
“Hell yeah let’s go”

Sapnap opened his laptop he was using for the project and began to work, it had been around 20 minutes when he heard a loud scream come from the bedroom.  
“Holy shit Sap what the fuck was that?”  
“Ah yeah I forgot to tell you, Karl’s being punished for his behaviour earlier”  
“Oh my God what are you doing to him” Dream started wheezing over the call.  
“I’ve tied him down with a vibrator in his ass and a cock ring on because he came without permission”  
“Damn dude, you’re ruthless and I thought I was rough with George”  
Another scream like moan erupted from the bedroom, “Give me one second Dream” He went to put his phone down when Dream said something.

“Wait take me with you, I’ve been meaning to punish George lately so I want him to see what he could be getting if he carries on the way he is” Sapnap smirked and turned on his camera with Dream doing the same.

“Oh Georgie! Come here I’ve got a surprise for you!” Dream shouted to his partner, George didn’t drink so he was going to be fully aware of the situation and the lesson that was going to be taught to him. George sat down on Dream’s lap, “What is it baby?”

That was when Sapnap turned his camera to face Karl who was shaking uncontrollably begging to be allowed to rest, “Please sir I beg yo-” He was cut off and screeched when Sapnap turned up the vibrator the top speed and pressed it into the most sensitive part of him.

“Holy shit Sap how long have you been punishing him?” Dream asked with a genuine look of concern on his face, “Well it’s 11pm now and we left yours at 7, we didn’t get home until half past 8 and then I started, so almost 3 hours I think?” 

George’s mouth dropped open, “Oh yeah George you know if you keep behaving the way you are that’s going to happen to you, and I’ll get Sap to help me too so that it’ll be that extra bit more painful for my boy” 

“WHO ARE YOU SPEAKING TO?!” Karl shouted, Sapnap glared at him, “I’m going to go now guys I’ll speak to you later on” Dream nodded, “Hohoooo Karl good luck” They ended the call. 

“How fucking dare, you use that tone with me bitch, you’re such a stupid slut” He untied the ropes and unlocked the handcuffs flipping Karl onto his back.

“Your safe word for tonight is red use it if you need to”

He put his hand around Karl’s throat squeezing lightly and grabbed a hold of the base of the vibrator and began to move it slowly in and out earning whines and cries from Karl. 

Karl was being drove crazy now, his cock twitching uncontrollably. Sapnap pulled out the vibrator with a swift movement and taking his hand away from his throat making the sub whine at the loss “Such a fucking pain slut”  
He pulled his own pants and boxers down again his cock hitting his stomach now fully hard again and he leant down on top of the boy. 

He lubed himself up and aligned his cock up with Karl’s entrance, he caged Karl in by his arms and loomed on top of him holding eye contact, “Please sir I want to cum so badly please remove the ring I beg of you” Sapnap ignored his request and pushed in and bottomed out. “Holy shit baby you’re still so tight!” He moved slowly at first and then began to pick up the pace, he was vigorously thrusting in and out of Karl’s wrecked hole, his face became flushed and the boy below was sobbing. He wrapped his hands around Sapnap’s neck for support and pulled him into a kiss, Sapnap took over the kiss and won dominance over Karl’s tongue. 

He pulled away leaving a string of saliva connecting their lips, He could feel himself getting closer and closer, Karl was just cumming dry now begging for mercy and begging to cum eager for a release.

“Sap please it hurts I want to cum” Karl managed to breathe out, “My name is sir to you slut” he slapped Karl across the face and bit into his neck leaving a mark. “Please sir can I cum please! I want the ring off so badly”

Sapnap could feel himself approaching climax, the tingle building up and up from his legs, he suddenly buried himself as deep as possible inside of Karl and released his cum painting Karl’s walls with the motion. He rocked himself through his high making sure to milk himself and then pulled out, his cum dripped out of the sub’s red raw hole onto the sheets.

“So so good Karl, now let me reward you” He removed the cock ring from Karl and let him lay there for a second, he went to the bathroom and ran a warm bubble bath. Whilst it was running, he went into Karl who was exhausted. He picked the boy up and took him into the bathroom where he set him in the tub. 

“Don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten” Sapnap whispered, he wrapped his hand around Karl’s dick and began to work his hand up and down, “You did so well for me baby, you can cum whenever you want you deserve it”

“Please go faster Sap make me feel good please” Upon request he sped up his speed, massaging Karl’s thighs as he did it, Karl was moaning explicitly loud now covering his face to try and muffle them. Sapnap stopped his movements and guided Karl’s hand away, “Uh uh we don’t do that here sweetheart I want to see your gorgeous face when you cum and hear your beautiful moans.” 

He went back to work pumping Karl harder and harder, “Sap I’m gonna cum!” The man moved his hand quicker bringing his other hand over to stimulate Karl’s tip and slit, it only took 3 more skilled movements and Karl was brought over the edge. A much-needed orgasm came over him, long strings of cum coated his stomach, he let out a squeal of pleasure, he was stroked throughout his climax and was left trembling in Sapnap’s lap.

His face was flushed, his breathing heavy and his body limp, Sapnap looked down and chuckled, “I’m so proud of you baby, you did so so well, did that feel good?” Karl smiled, “Yeah I did, that’s the best orgasm I’ve ever had babe” It made Sapnap smirk, “Have you learned your lesson doll?” 

“Yes sir” Karl snickered, “Good boy” Sapnap murmured as he cleaned Karl and himself off.

Once done they got out of the bath, Karl attempted to stand but fell straight to the ground, “Aw poor baby let’s get you to bed” Sapnap couldn’t help but laugh, he was certainly satisfied with his work tonight. 

It was 1am by the time they had gotten into bed, Sapnap dressed Karl and placed him into their bed and snapped a photo, his hair was ruffled, his face still flushed and his body limp he uploaded it to Twitter.

-Karl is just a little tired tonight hehe ;)-

@mcyt.lover.1469- Aww he looks so cute!

@Tommyinnit- Wait why is there clothes everywhere? Tubbo!  
-Replies:  
@Tubbo: OH NO

@User194830453- Is that rope- 

@Dream- Ah nice to see he learned his lesson, George take notes ;)

He shut his phone off knowing fully well Karl wouldn’t have a good reaction in the morning.

He turned his phone off and got in beside Karl spooning him closely falling asleep, his arms surrounding the other and holding him tightly, “I love you so much Karl” He said as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm accepting requests! Add me on discord abbyy#5554 to request a fic and have it answered much quicker or leave a comment, it can be smut, fluff or both! I also write age regression fics. I only write about the DreamSMP though.
> 
> ~~~~~NO MINORS OR MEMBERS WHO HAVE STATED THEY ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THEM AT ALL~~~~~


End file.
